Harry Potter and the Elemental Powers
by Soochercara
Summary: Harry Potter is not the chosen one, he has an older brother and his parents are abusive he is only 11 and he is best friends with Ginny but who will fight the Final Battle?. Warnings: Alternate Universe, Character Death. Eventual HPGW & RWHG.


**Summary: **Harry Potter is not the chosen one… He is friends with Ron Weasley… He has an older brother who is the chosen one and Harry is neglected. HPGW Warnings: AU, Swearing and Character Death (Later in story).

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or themes from the Harry Potter series, created by J.K. Rowling.**

**The Chosen One (Chapter One).**

Harry Potter woke with a start one Sunday morning, he had just had one of the weirdest dreams he had ever had, he dreamt he was a powerful wizard just like his big brother James II. Harry dreamt about defeating dragons and trolls in many of his dreams but he had never had a dream about duelling with a wizard with a snake like face and pale white skin. Even though James II was the "chosen one" Harry didn't think there was much special about James except for the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

Harry's parents treat James II like a prince, Harry was treated like a house elf, the only things his parents did with him was buy him food, clothes and toys, they neglected him and always played with James II, they don't pay much if any attention to Harry. Harry only ever felt like he was in a family when he was at his best friend's house with the Weasley's.

Harry has just turned the age of 11 today, his friend Ron Weasley, turned 11 in June and got a letter from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, just like the one that James got when he turned 11. Harry would never admit it, but he thought that Ron's little sister was very pretty, but she had a crush on James II even though he was really mean to her and laughed at her when she blushed and couldn't talk around him. Ron, Fred and George would get really mad at him and so would Harry. Harry asked if he could go to the Weasley's on his birthday and stay over the night because his parents never really celebrated his birthday, sure they would get him expensive gifts and _say _"happy birthday" to him but would never do anything else for him. His parents said he could go but he had to clean his room and James' room first. Harry agreed and went upstairs to pack his bags for the night.

Harry called to his brother's old owl Hedwig, James didn't like Hedwig's attitude so he got his parents to buy him a new owl. Harry wrote a letter to Ron:

_Hey Ron,_

_My parents said it was alright to stay at your house for my birthday, I hope everything is good with you, I will see you soon._

_From Harry_

It was quick and small, he didn't want to waste anymore time at his house, he tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and said "Here girl, when you get to Ron's house stay there and I will be along soon." Hedwig nipped at his finger affectionately as if to say "ok" then flew out the open window. Harry sighed and started to tidy up his already tidy room, it was just James' room that was really messy. It took Harry over an hour to sort out and clean up James' room but when he was finished he went into his room and grabbed his trunk and headed downstairs. As he got to the bottom step a brown owl flew through the open window, it landed on the table held out its leg to Harry and waited for him to untie the letter, when he had done so, the owl screeched and flew back out the window it had come through. Harry's parents walked into the room and saw Harry holding the letter they walked over and his father said "So, you got your letter, we thought it wasn't going to come, oh well, you can use James' old stuff from school."

"Thank-you dad" said Harry

"Just don't screw up and make the family look bad" said his mother as they walked off.

"Thanks mum, I love you too." Said Harry sarcastically, before turning to the fire with his trunk, letter and floo powder, he threw the floo powder into the flames, walked in with his trunk and letter and said "The Burrow" very loud and clearly. Then all of a sudden he was spinning in circles, fire places flew past him faster and faster as he spun, then all of a sudden his feet hit the floor and fell forwards into the living room of the Weasley's house. This part of the house was quiet, but Harry could hear some yells from out the back garden, he walked through the dining room and saw the dinner cooking itself and some of the dishes scrubbing themselves in the sink. Harry walked out the back door and was suddenly thrown back by something big, dark and round hitting him in the chest, he fell back through the door and slid along the tiles into the kitchen, the sound of hurried footsteps greeted him as he opened his eyes. "Oh Harry dear, are you okay? Fred, George! I told you getting those real bludgers was a really bad idea!" screamed Mrs Molly Weasley. Harry slowly tried to sit up but the pain in his chest made him lay back down. "It's okay Mrs Weasley, it's not their fault, I should have watched what I was doing" Harry said a bit embarrassed that he couldn't sit up. Mrs Weasley waved her wand over his chest muttering something under her breath and then the pain in Harry's chest was gone. "There you might still feel a small prickling of pain when you sit up, but otherwise you should be fine, now where are Fred and George?" said Mrs Weasley a bit angrier this time. "Oh Harry, did James come with you? Did he?" squealed Ginny Weasley excitedly, she had long red hair, big brown eyes and a beautiful scent of roses surrounded her wherever she went. "GINNY! Harry just broke his ribs and all you can think about is if his brother came!" yelled Ron.

"Sorry Harry, are you okay?" Ginny said without much care in her voice, which hurt Harry a bit. "Yeah I should-"

Harry started to say but Ginny cut him off "Great! So did he come with you?" Harry looked at her even more hurt this time "No, he isn't coming" said Harry a bit defeated. Ginny stalked off pissed off that her crush didn't come. "Come on Harry, let's go up to my room and put your stuff away" said Ron looking at Harry a bit sad for him. Harry picked up his trunk and heaved it up the stairs with Ron holding the other side of the trunk. "You know, when she gets over her little crush on your brother, I'm sure she would like you." Said Ron enthusiastically to Harry but Harry looked away blushing a bit. "I told you, I don't like your sister like that." Said Harry still blushing.

"Sure, Sure, well when you want to tell me the truth, I'll be waiting, even mum can see it Harry." said Ron laughing.

"Okay maybe I like her a little bit"

"I told you I would listen when you stopped lying not if you keep on lying."

"Alright! I like her a lot! Are you happy now!" said Harry a bit louder then he wanted to say it.

"Yep, I'm happy now" said Ron as they heaved the trunk through Ron's bedroom door and next to the bed.

"Do you think I might be aloud to stay here until the start of school? I got my letter today." Asked Harry hopefully.

"I hope so, but then your brother would probably want to come and you know that the only person here that actually likes him is Ginny."

"Well maybe I'll just leave there, I've told you what they treat me like and how they think of me." Said Harry.

"Well I'm not telling you to leave, but it would be awesome if you could come here for the rest of the summer." Exclaimed Ron. Harry sat down on the bed that was made up for him and sighed. "What's wrong mate?" asked Ron as he sat next to Harry.

"I just, I love my parents, I hate the thought of being away from them, but it has to be done, I will know if they love me if they come looking for me but if they don't, I'll never go back" said Harry a bit upset.

After Harry and Ron had finished unpacking all of Harry's things they made their way downstairs and into the kitchen where they could smell a huge and mouth watering meal cooking. "Smells great Mrs Weasley!" exclaimed Harry as he walked into the kitchen.

"Thank-you Harry dear." Said Mrs Weasley with a smile on her face. Mrs Weasley had always treated Harry like another one of her own sons, ever since she first saw the way his parents treated him she felt like he needed a mother and that's what she became. "What do you want to do today Harry? Asked Ron.

"I don't know, maybe play a game of chess then go out for a fly?" suggested Harry.

"Sounds like a plan, but let's eat first." Said Ron, eyeing the food getting set out on the table for lunch. "Yeah, definitely." Said Harry as he sat down and put a large piece of hot steaming chicken onto his plate.

During lunch Fred and George kept asking Harry about how big his house actually was, Harry didn't exactly know, Mrs Weasley was in an excited conversation with Charlie about his job in Romania, Mr Weasley was talking to Bill about Ministry stuff Harry didn't know much about, Ron was still stuffing his face full of food and Ginny was still sulking because James didn't come. Overall Harry had enjoyed his stay at the Burrow, until there was a pop from the fire place and Lily's voice was heard "Molly! Molly! Are you there? Molly?" Mrs Weasley got up and headed for the lounge room where the fire place was. Everyone at the table fell silent but apparently Mrs Weasley had put a silencing charm on the room so nobody could hear. She came back minutes later a bit uneasily and looked at Harry as if to say "sorry" but Harry didn't understand until he heard a pop from the lounge room and James strutted into the room. Ginny jumped up from her chair and whooped for joy, then sat back down embarrassed because she had just did that in front of James. He smiled at everyone and said "So, what's for lunch?" Harry just glared at him and heard 2 more pops and his parents walked in and greeted everyone except for Harry, Harry looked down at his plate and played with his food as his parents sat down. Everyone loved James, except for Mrs Weasley and Ron. Mrs Weasley thought he was a bit too spoilt but Ron hated him with a passion.

After lunch Harry and Ron set the game of chess up in the lounge room and sat down. They had just started playing when James walked into the room,

"What are you 2 doing in here? Oh you're playing chess, Harry is crap, let's see what you can do" said James, Harry and Ron kept playing, Ron's queen had just taken Harry's rook, then James said

"Move Harry I'll show you how to play!" said James trying to push Harry off the seat, Harry pushed back and said

"No James, I'm playing, I don't care if I lose, I'm having fun." Said Harry

"MUM!" yelled James Lily walked into the room and asked

"What is it dear?"

"Harry won't let me play chess with Ron" said James while faking looking upset.

"Harry, we buy you all these toys and games, we even give you James' old broom and all you can do is be selfish, now get up and let James play!" exclaimed Lily as she grabbed at Harry's arm.

"NO MUM!" Harry screamed. James senior and Mr and Mrs Weasley walked into the room.

"Why do you love him more than me? I didn't do anything wrong, he is spoilt! He doesn't deserve anything he gets, he's mean and horrible to me and you do nothing about it! WHY DON'T YOU LOVE-" Harry was cut off by being slapped hard in the face by his mother, tears welled up in Harry's eyes, James II started laughing at the sight of Harry being slapped in the face. Harry looked to his father but his father had a satisfied look on his face as though if he had of been closer he would have done it. He looked all around the room for support, Mrs Weasley looked horrified. Harry then looked up at his mum

"Why don't you lo-" Harry was cut off again by another slap in the face, this time she hit him harder and he fell to his knees. Harry got back up as tears streamed out of his eyes. James II began to laugh harder, Ginny was standing in the doorway with all her brothers as well, she looked to Harry crying with red face prints on his face to James II who was laughing and looked absolutely disgusted.

"You are lucky that we buy you so much Harry, maybe we shouldn't have and you wouldn't be so much of a spoilt little shit" said Lily. Harry then tried to run past his mother but was stopped and hit in the face again

"Don't you walk away from me!" exclaimed Lily. She raised her had again but as she brought her hand down, another hand grasped hold of Lily's arm to stop her from hitting Harry.

"I've had enough of this, he doesn't deserve this, he did nothing wrong" said Mrs Weasley.

"Don't you tell me how to raise my children! Look how yours turned out!" Lily said.

"Excuse me? My children are a lot better than James will ever be!" yelled Mrs Weasley.

"Well if you think you can raise HIM! Why don't you adopt him?" screamed Lily. By this time Bill, Charlie and Mr Weasley were arguing with James senior and Harry was on the ground in a ball crying. "Harry is better that James II will ever be! I will raise him as my own!" screamed Mrs Weasley.

"Fine, have the papers ready and me and my husband will sign them, we wouldn't want an embarrassment of a son in our family anyway!" yelled Mrs Weasley.

She then turned to Harry and said "Get up you sook, no wonder your brother is the chosen one, I've even chosen him over you, now come home with us and get your stuff, we don't want you with us anymore, Come James and James, bring Harry!"

"No, leave him here, send his stuff back through the floo and we will have the paperwork by tomorrow morning at the latest, we will let you know." Said Mrs Weasley.

"Fine, let's go" said Lily and she grabbed some floo powder and said "Potter Manor" and twirled out of sight, James II left next with a smirk on his face. Then James senior left, he had a weird look on his face, Harry just stared at him until he spun in the fire and disappeared. Mrs Weasley then pulled Harry into a huge hug and said "Everything is going to be okay, we all love you here, it will all be okay." Said Mrs Weasley soothingly while rubbing her hand on his head.

_A/N (Authors Notes) – This is only my second fic read my other story and please review it's about the final battle between Voldemort and Harry and the way I think it will or should go, this is an Alternate Universe, Voldemort attacked the house but found James II before anyone and Lily had already put old magic on his son, so Voldemort lost his powers. Thanks for reading please review, next chapter should be up soon, I'm still at school so might take me a little while._

_Thanks heaps to all!_

_Darren_


End file.
